Waking Up Without You
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Annabeth blinked her eyes open. She didn't recognize any of this. Why was she in the hospital? And who was the guy sitting next to her that claimed to be her boyfriend? And-no. There was no way that she had lost her memory and couldn't remember the last three years... was there? AU. Percabeth.


**A/N: This is an AU. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not. I guess it will depend on the feedback that I get, but if I do continue it, then I will probably turn it into a multi-chapter so follow it for sure, and let me know if I should do that or not! It got really sad, and it's kind of like the movie The Vow, so go watch that for reference if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians, _****The Vow, or anything else that you may recognize.**

* * *

><p><em>-1052014-<em>

A beeping woke Annabeth up.

She blinked her eyes open wearily, and the world was kind of spinning around her. It took a few seconds for her to be able to focus on anything, but she finally made out her surroundings.

She was in a blank, white room. There was a television hanging from the ceiling in the corner. She was lying in a bed, and the sheets were really scratchy. She looked down, and there was an I.V. in her left arm. Her other arm had a cast on it. There was also something around both of her legs and—_what the heck had happened? _

Carefully, she turned her head to the side, and she winced when a sharp pain shot down her back.

"Annabeth," someone said. "You're okay."

She blinked and her eyes focused on the person in the chair beside her. He was leaning forward, grasping her hand loosely around her cast. His black hair was sticking up in several places, and his green eyes were bloodshot. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his jaw was ghosted with stubble. His eyebrows were drawn together. Annabeth wondered if he wore that expression a lot.

Except, she didn't know who this guy was. How did he know her name? And who was he? The last thing she remembered was applying for her internship for the summer so she could amp up her resume for school in the fall. So what was she doing in a _hospital?_

She groaned, "What happened?"

The guy leaned forward and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. His voice was soft when he said, "You were in a car wreck, but you're okay."

She blinked at him and looked around the room. There were several bouquets of flowers sitting around, and there were a few cards lying with them.

"How long do I have to stay here?" She asked. Maybe he was the nurse or doctor or something? Maybe he would know?

He leaned his head down against her arm, and Annabeth pulled away.

He looked confused, "They don't know yet."

Annabeth was quiet. She needed to know who this guy was. And where was her dad? If she had been in a really bad car wreck then he would be here, right?

"So where's my dad?" She asked. "And who are you?"

The guy's face twisted into a really confused expression and he said, "Annabeth, it's me, Percy. Your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She said. Her voice squeaked. "I don't have a boyfriend! I've been trying to get into NYU! I don't have time for a boyfriend! I don't even know who you are!"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Annabeth, you've been at NYU for three years. You've known me for three years. We're together. _Please."_

She shook her head, and she felt tears gather in her eyes. "Where's my dad?"

There were tears in his eyes too. He shook his head, "He's… Umm, he died in a plane crash two years ago. Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"What?" She croaked. The tears were flowing down her face now.

"He was on his way to California for a meeting and… There was a crash. No one made it," he said, grasping her hand.

Annabeth jerked away, "So I'm alone?"

He looked like she had just slapped him in the face, "No! You have _me_. I'm right here. I've always been right here."

"I don't know you!" She shouted through a blur of tears.

Before he could say anything else, the door opened and a nurse walked through. She stopped immediately when she heard Annabeth shouting, and the guy looked over at her helplessly.

"Hey, sweetheart," the nurse said gently, shooting the guy a nervous look. "How do you feel? This is the first time you've been awake."

"I don't know where I am," she said. Annabeth was surprised that she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking, and she hadn't cried like this since her mom had left her and her dad alone. "I don't know who this guy is, and he says that my dad is gone and apparently he's my boyfriend, but I can't remember anything, just please help me. I don't know what's—"

Another nurse came inside the door quickly as Annabeth was rambling. When she moved toward her I.V. with a needle filled with transparent liquid, the black haired guy stood up and started to object, but the nurse shot it into her veins anyway.

Annabeth eyes closed a few seconds later to the guy standing over her with one of the nurse's arms around him as he cried.

Ω

The next time that Annabeth woke up, the guy wasn't sitting beside her.

He was in the room though. As she blinked her eyes open, she saw him, standing at the room door talking to a blonde guy and a brown haired girl that looked about his age. His voice was steadier and deeper than it had been the last time that she had heard it.

She felt a little better. Maybe she had freaked out so much because of the shock of the car wreck? Normally, Annabeth never lost control over herself like that, but if she had really been in a bad car wreck like he had said…

And why couldn't she remember anything? The guy—what was his name? Peter? Perry? Percy…? _Percy_! He said that his name was Percy! Was Percy really telling her the truth? Had it been three years? Was she already in school? Had her dad really…?

She heard Percy say something softly before he hugged the two people goodbye and let the door close behind them. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked back over to the chair, and when he was halfway there, he noticed that she was watching him.

He stopped and stared at her. His eyes were wide, and he wasn't smiling. He said, "Oh. Hey."

"Hey," she said.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked immediately. "Do you need me to go get a nurse?"

She shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to be put to sleep again. "No," she said.

He just nodded and sat down in the chair beside her bed. He was farther away than what he had been earlier. He leaned back and scrubbed his hands across his face. "Okay."

"You look tired," she commented.

"I haven't slept in two days," he mumbled.

"You should go home and sleep."

He frowned at her, "I'm not leaving you here."

Annabeth was silent. Percy seemed like the kind of guy that she would date. He seemed really nice and sweet, but… Annabeth just wasn't sure about this. She needed to hear something from a doctor.

"You didn't make that stuff up the last time?" She asked in a small voice.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he shook his head and said, "No. I wish that I had."

"Why can't I remember anything?"

He sighed, "You were driving to school and another car ran a red light and hit you. You hit your head really hard, but they thought that nothing bad had happened. Of course, you lost a lot of blood and stuff, and your leg and arm is broken, but they were pretty sure that your brain was okay. They already ran a lot of tests and stuff and took some blood and scans, but they can't find anything. They don't know why you can't remember the past three years."

"It's been three years then?" She asked, leaning back against the pillows and wincing in pain. Percy looked like he wanted to do something, but he didn't move.

"Yes, if the last thing you remember was applying for an internship then that means that it was sometime in June. I met you that same year in July, at freshmen orientation. We've been best friends since then, and we started dating two years ago," Percy said with a sigh. He ran his hand across his face again, like he was trying to block something out.

She nodded and said, "And my dad?"

Percy just looked at her with those green eyes. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth took a deep breath, but she didn't say anything else.

"Who were those people at the door?" She asked a few minutes later when she felt like she could speak again.

"Piper and Jason. We actually set them up on a blind date after I met Jason at the gym. Piper was in your English class, and you guys became really good friends. They've been together since we set them up," he said. "They miss you, and they told me to tell you that they love you."

"Did you tell them that I couldn't remember anything?"

"Yes, and that was when they told me to tell you that they love you."

Annabeth was silent. The only thing that interrupted it was the beeping from the machine next to her hospital bed.

"Percy?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

He swallowed nervously and reached out to pat her hand, "Me too, Annabeth."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait," he said firmly, like he had already decided this without her. "The doctor says that it might come back, but if it doesn't then it doesn't matter. You've got me, Annabeth."

She nodded, and she let him hold her hand while both of them cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
